


Chibi Balloons

by At_the_moment



Category: Chibi - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Apology Cookies, Balloons, Birthdays, Chibi Mark just wants to have fun!, Double Chocolate Chip Brownie Cookies, Frustraions, Games, Jack just wants work to get done, M/M, Miscommunication, Nosebleeds, Packages, Paperwork, Sillyness, THIS CONTAINS MASS AMOUNTS OF CUTENESS!, Vlog about the nonsense Jack has to deal with, WE ARE NOT RESPONDSIBLE FOR RELATED DEATH OR DAMAGES TO PROPERTY BECASUE OF THIS!, Warning:, You have been warned!, fun times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10061720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/At_the_moment/pseuds/At_the_moment
Summary: Jack and Mark are roommates and one day they accidentally get a special package. A package of balloons that is. Of course, these balloons had been sent to the wrong address and Jack has to sort it out. Unfortunately, Mark isn’t being a big help because the bastard is perpetually tangled up in the strings, floating around making adorable little noises and sometimes smacking into Jack’s face.Oh, did I not mention that Mark sometimes turns into a small adorable chibi that often obsesses over Jack?No?Well now you know.HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY AZLINNE!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azlinne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azlinne/gifts).



> So this is basically a really belated birthday present to Azlinne. I wanted to get it out by the actually birthday date but that obviously didn't happen. I'm sorry Azzie I tried! Mavis is a representation of me trying to get this out for your birthday and failing horribly like I do!
> 
> So **HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY!!!!** Hope it was a good one, and wish you the best!  
>  Also related to Azlinne, they did some fanart of this, and it's completely adorable. I think its on her twitter? Tumblr? Social medias are not my strong suit. They also gave me an idea of how I want Mark to confess his feelings at some point. That's going to be fun to write!
> 
> Also, another little side note, this actually takes place _before_ Chibi Life in the timeline. This detail could become important later as more oneshots and stuff are added to this series. I may put them in order when I finally put all of them in a series/collection I may not. I don't know how these things work yet haven't tried anything. But enough about that, enjoy this little scrap of cute. Comments, questions, leave them down below and I'll answer all them!

It was seven o’clock in the morning, too early for this shit, and someone was knocking at the door. Jack tried not to make inhuman growling noises and trotted from his bedroom to open the door. He was still rubbing sleep out of his eyes as he looked to the broad middle aged man with a pressed light blue outfit and brimmed hat with stickers on it, standing in the doorway.

The delivery man seemed to sense Jack’s irritation and tried to make the transaction as painless as possible. He held out his IPad clipboard and stylus.

Jack tried reading the note but couldn’t decipher it through his sleep clogged eyes. He ended up giving an irritated huff and signed it anyway.

The delivery man nodded and tipped his hat as he put the device away and turned picking up the hand full of weighted objects. He handed them to the man in the doorway.

Jack had simply assumed that his roommate, Mark, had ordered something since Jack himself didn’t remembered doing so. He held out his hands and was surprised to feel string brush his palms as he grabbed at what the delivery man was handing him.

Now slightly more awake, Jack just stared at them as he handed him ten more weighted objects with strings attached to them.

The delivery man almost cracked up at the face Jack was giving him. It was just such a confused and almost angry face, with furrowed bushy eyebrows and pointed ears, a slightly evil look about it. But as usual the delivery man brushed it off.

Jack was now holding these things and watched as the man looked at his IPad again to double check everything. When he found everything satisfactory he nodded and tipped his hat again. He stuck out his hand and Jack glared at it before he shifted the items as best he could so he could stick his own hand out to shake but found that the man almost immediately pulled back as a small rectangle was pressed into his palm.

As he turned away Jack was finally able to read the man’s nametag. _Jack_. That name wouldn’t be too hard to remember.

The door closed and Jack realized two things. One: he was now left holding about a hundred and fifty balloons and he didn’t know where they came from aside from the delivery man named Jack who had probably slipped him a business card. Two: that the entire transaction had happened with not-delivery-man Jack in nothing but his underwear. _Glorious_.

Jack turned away from his door and took a deep steadying breath through his nose. His hands still clutching the weighted objects.

Jack then exhaled slowly and put the balloons down on the nearest flat surface along with the business card. He mentally debated with himself about going back to sleep and putting this all off as some strange dream. Tempting but his stomach began to growl and that seemed to be the ultimate deciding factor.

Jack sighed tiredly and then went to the kitchen to begin a pot of coffee and an early breakfast for both himself and his roommate Mark.

Jack had decided to make what could only be described as a Spanish tortilla which was really just potatoes, onions, and eggs. He got the recipe of a friend and said friend had told him to add: green onions, kielbasa and a variety of different spices to the concoction that left it a sickly shade of yellow-brown but tasting far better than some overly salted and peppered egg-potato mix.

Regardless, it was a big task with so many ingredients having to be cooking at once and for specific periods of time or else things will either burn or not soften. The process took roughly an hour and a half to complete. It was around that time when Jack heard stumbling from the staircase and prepared for Mark to come bursting in demanding food.

This didn’t exactly happen. Instead Jack nearly spilt the surprisingly intact tortilla onto the floor because of a loud squeal that came from the living room. Jack had no doubt that Mark was in good health before and after the loud noise happened. That’s why it only irritated Jack due to the hour and a half piece of work that was nearly destroyed by it.

Stabilizing the plate of tortilla, he finished cutting it into small triangular sections. Then called out, quickly taking off his oven mits and storming in to the living room. “Mark, Jesus Christ, it’s too early for your squealing! What the hell—!” What Jack saw in that living room, made him lose all his irritation.

Jack really did try. However, no matter how badly he tried to remain angry; seeing his roommate jumping, clapping, and giggling adorably made it all melt away. Even if it was for the odd package received just that morning. Jack relaxed into a casual stance and gazed fondly.

Mark was now in his little chibi form. He was jumping up and down beside the weighted object and making adorable little coos and excited mumbles.

Jack came up behind him and gently poked his back, giggling as the chibi squealed and turned around. Jack bent down to eye level to the small form of his friend, smiling fondly.

At the smile, the chibi’s face suddenly lit up red. He tugged the hem of his tiny shirt up over his face in embarrassment, exposing his little belly.

Jack couldn’t help the chuckle at the adorable antics. He held out his hand to his friend, who peeked out from under his shirt. Chibi Mark let out a sound of excitement, dropping the hem of his shirt, and hoped onto Jack’s palm.

Carefully Jack lifted his hand so that he could stand straight up while keeping the chibi at eye level. Jack giggled again when he saw the chibi wobble a bit, making little coos and spreading out his arms to keep his balance on the palm.

“God, you’re too cute!” Jack exclaimed, resisting the urge to snuggle his nose into the chibi’s belly in faux-exasperation. Instead, he focused on giving his friend a stern look.

“Thank coo!” the chibi squeaked, the c sounding more like q. He hugged Jack’s thumb and went between looking adoringly up at the man’s blue eyes and nuzzling the appendage lovingly.

Jack fought his smile as he shook his head fondly at the chibi’s way of speaking. Finally, Jack took a deep breath to compose himself. “Mark.” He said sternly.

Chibi Mark turned from thumb nuzzling to look at Jack with large dark eyes and cocked his head.

Jack internally swore as he once again was at war with himself. Those absolutely huge, dark eyes looking up at him and the head-tilt. Fuck. Just, he was literally going to die of cuteness overload and it was going to be all Mark’s fault.

“Wot Jaack?” The high lightness of the chibi’s voice was so different from Mark’s usual low pitch. It didn’t help Jack’s internal struggle any.

Jack took another stabilizing breath, “Mark,” he said a little less forcefully, “Are those balloons yours?”

The little chibi turned and looked back at the many balloons reaching towards the ceiling. He blushed and shook his head, looking back to Jack.

The Irishman touched his chin thoughtfully. “Well, they aren’t mine.” Jack focused in again on the chibi who was staring intensely at him. He smiled. “Can I talk to big Mark please?” As he said this, he walked to the couch and lowered his hand for chibi Mark to step onto the armrest.

Chibi Mark blushed deep red at the request and shakily stepped off Jack’s hand and fell onto his butt on the armrest. He turned himself around to face Jack and meekly nodded. Chibi Mark closed his big eyes and concentrated, tongue sticking out slightly. He began to grow and large Mark now sat on the cushioned armrest of the couch with his feet setting on the floor. He grabbed the back of the couch for a moment to steady himself as he looked up, still red faced, at Jack. Mark was thankful, and also not, that Jack’s attention was more focused on the silver sparkling weights holding the balloons down.

Jack was tapping his chin thoughtfully. “You didn’t order balloons for some kind of challenge?” He asked looking at the generic but multicolored pieces of expanded rubber.

Mark focused his gaze on the colorful array and shook his head. “Not that I recall. I can check if you really need me to.”

Jack nodded. “I’ll check as well. I think the last thing we need is depriving some poor kid’s birthday party of balloons.”

Mark nodded in agreement. He stood and didn't realize that this would cause him to be very close to Jack’s face. Mark let out a quiet squeak that Jack didn’t seem to hear as he was turning and heading back to the kitchen.

“But later. I’ve made us that tortilla omelet thing that Cheryl taught me for breakfast. It’s probably cooled by now.” Jack waved Mark to follow him.

“You and your potatoes.” Mark mused loudly at Jack’s expense.

“It’s fucking delicious and you know it.” Jack threw a smirked behind him.

It didn’t take long for the tortilla to be gone and the boys to be full. Jack suggested that Mark look through his files and receipts while Jack did the same. If it turns out that the balloon package was a mistake, Jack would have to make a few phone calls because he was the only one who knew where to send it back to.

This ended up being the case. Though, it took longer to find this out because Mark had turned back into his chibi form to look through the receipts for God knows why. He had ended up just burying himself in them and sometimes nibbling on them. Jack didn’t know why either. All he did know was he now had to look through Mark’s very private stack of receipts.

Jack came into the room, calling out to Mark that it definitely wasn’t him who ordered the balloons. He found the chibi giggling and crawling around under the receipts. Jack just rolled his eyes at Mark’s laziness and resigned himself to doing more paperwork.

He was sitting cross-legged on Mark’s floor and was riffling through each stack of papers. He tried to keep Mark’s privacy just that. Half-jokingly, he said, “If I find any receipts in here for birthday presents that’s your fault.”

As Jack sorted Mark became aware of his presence and blushed horribly. He quickly began to climb on Jack’s bent knees. Jack allowed this as he looked over things getting slightly tickled by Mark’s light form rolling over his clothed legs.

A half hour was spent searching the scraps of paper and patting Chibi Mark’s head and cooing at him every so often. Finally, Jack found nothing linking Mark to the balloons. With a heavy sigh, he took Chibi Mark in his hands and stood. He put him on a chair and looking as seriously as he could at the little chibi. “Mark, may I speak to the big version?”

Like last time, Mark blushed at Jack’s seriousness. With a slight pause, he concentrated on becoming big again.

As Mark grew, Jack sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He couldn’t help the hint of a smile on his lips though, which he desperately tried to fight. “Mark.”

After a pause, Mark answered, realizing Jack probably wasn’t going to continue. “Yes Jack?”

Jack tried to make his eyes as steely as possible. Mark gulped.

“Can I trust you to pick up these receipts? You aren’t going to get distracted again?”

Mark blushed deeply in embarrassment. “I’m sorry Jack. Yes, I will clean it up. Really, I’m sorry.” Mark looked away in shame.

Jack shook his head and rolled his eyes, “It’s okay Mark, really. It’s probably your ADHD right? I think you told me once that Chibi You tends to come out more because of it or something? I’m not really mad, but we both still have to record today and I now have to make a ton of phone calls to return those balloons.”

“I’m sorry.” Mark repeated, doubly feeling bad since he caused Jack to push back his recording.

Jack chuckled then laughed, “Mark fucking seriously. If you apologize again, I’m slapping you!”

Mark chuckled too, “Okay okay, sorry.”

Out of nowhere his cheek was suddenly given a light tap. He blinked and looked at a smirking Jack bewildered. The two then burst into laughter.

“Alright, alright, get this cleaned up. I’m hoping I can reach who I need quickly.” Jack turned and began to exit the room.

“Sorry,” Mark muttered under his breath.

“What was that Mark?” Jack asked whirling around and glaring.

Mark jumped and shook his head playfully. “Nothing!”

“Thought so.” Jack and Mark laughed as the Irishman went out to look at the cards attached to the balloons. He hoped to have some clues as to how he was going to get the balloons to the rightful owners.

Mark still chuckled as he picked up the piles of receipts in his arms, and put them back where they belonged.

. . .

Jack had recorded some and he assumed that Mark had too. When he’d come out though he’d found his roommate back in his small chibi form and twisted up in the various colored strings of the balloons.

Jack suppressed the urge to face-palm at the adorable distress sounds the poor tangled chibi was making. The smile the continually threatened to split his face apart in situations like these, ever apparent.

He walked over to his friend. He tried not to chuckle but made his entrance obvious so that the chibi wouldn’t be surprised.

Upon hearing his roommate come in, Chibi Mark turned in his sideways cradle position to look and see him. This caused him to only become more caught up like a fly in a spider’s web. Now he was suspended up by his legs with his arms splayed out, caught by the wrists.

“I don’t even want to know Mark.” Jack sighed, cupping his small friend’s back and slowly moving the strings from his tiny limbs.

Chibi Mark was red and cooing, “Sahrry Jaack!” When his arms were free, he hugged Jack’s hand in apology and rubbed his face in Jack’s palm, leaving little kisses to show he really meant it. Jack’s hands smelled like onion though, and Chibi Mark’s eyes began to water unintendedly.

Jack shook his head. “Have you recorded anything today Mark?”

Mark blushed deeper. No, no he hadn’t. He’d gotten distracted by the possibility of the balloons.

Jack sighed again and unconsciously petted Mark’s hair, which had the chibi purring. “Go do that Mark, I’m serious.” Jack tried so hard to be stern and gentle. He hated seeing the chibi cry. But seeing the chibi meant that Mark was distracted. Jack smiled, looking directly at Mark’s big dark eyes and played the wild card “For me?”

Chibi Mark had felt a slight pinch in his nose before he passed out from a blood rush to his head.

Had this not happened before, Jack would have freaked as he watched a small trail of blood trickle out of Mark’s small nose and then promptly faint.

. . .

Mark woke up big in his bed with a slightly damp feeling under his nose. When he touched there he’d expected to see red, but it appeared Jack had cleaned up his nose. Mark felt beyond embarrassed and humiliated. It happened sometimes. Jack would do something adorable or sexy and Mark would get a nose bleed. He also might pass out depending on how much blushing he did in the ten minutes prior to the nose bleed.

It was such a fan girl move. Mark couldn’t feel more mortified if he tried when something like that happened. He had just wanted to play with the balloons before Jack sent them back. Then Jack smiled and ask Mark to record for him. Mark hid his face in his hands. His inner chibi still wanted to play with the balloons and hang out with Jack. But big Mark had an actual life and job to do. So, that’d have to wait Chibi Mark!

Mark got up from his bed and went to his recording room.

Two hours later Mark did a bad again.

. . .

Jack had resigned himself to paper work for the rest of the day. He’d been able to edit and upload his first video and record a short vlog explaining his hilarious situation.

“Top of the morning to ya laddies! Well, it’s been a bit of a strange day.” _The_ _Camera panned to see the bunches of multi colored balloons._ “So, I got these in the mail today, and apparently neither me or Mark ordered them for anything, so we have no idea where they came from. So it seems I have to sort a few things out. That means not having another gaming video out and maybe being a bit late on this one.” _Jack looked at the camera with a knowing look._ “Mark hasn’t been a big help with this either, so he’ll probably be late with his videos too.” _Jack smirked._ “But what else is new?” _He chuckled._ “So, sorry for the lateness, lack of longer content, but what can you do? Alright. And thank you guys and I’ll see all you dudes… In the NEXT VIDEO!”

 He edited it a bit before he went to check up on Mark.

As soon as he opened the door he heard chibi sounds. Jack smacked his forehead and went back to the living room where now a few balloons were detached from their weights and Mark was holding on to them as he swung happily between them like a little Tarzan.

“Goddamn it Mark.” Jack muttered under his breath. He walked up to Mark who hung about eye level. “Mark?” Jack said sternly crossing his arms and furrowing his brows a bit.

Chibi Mark shrieked at suddenly being caught and his body jolted slightly and smacked Jack full-chibi-body right in the face. He clung to the head as the string was now dangling a few inches away from him, a little out of reach.

Jack sighed, not even making a move to remove the slightly distressed chibi from his person just yet. “Did you record anything today?”

The chibi pulled away to look Jack in the eye. He blushed slightly and put on a huge smile, nodding his head.

“How much? Is any of it edited?” Jack raised a brow.

The chibi scrunched up his little face in thought. He shrugged and looked away embarrassed.

Jack sighed again. Finally, he put his hands to Chibi Mark’s back and butt so that he could sit down in his palms without the fear of falling from Jack’s face. “I’m nearly done editing, and then I’m going to try to get these balloons were they need to go. Finish recording and editing, then post your videos. Once you’ve done that, you may play with the balloons if they’re still here when you’re done. Okay?”

Chibi Mark gasped, as his little arms waved a bit as he sat himself comfortably in Jack’s cradled palm. His smile widened and his little head was bobbing up and down in understanding. He hummed adorable little, ‘Mm-hms’ as he did this.

Jack smiled and nodded back, “Alright.” Jack took him back to his recording room and waited until Chibi Mark was back to regular Mark.

Satisfied with the agreement the two had, Jack went back to finished up his vlog to upload. Once that was all done Jack stood and went back out to the living room. He was thankful to see that no adorable, dark haired chibies were tangled within the balloon’s strings again. He took the card he’d been given and found that his earlier assumption was correct.

It had a list of phone numbers should something have gone wrong.

Now he was sitting at their dining room table with scatters of notebook paper and business cards. He was trying to track down everyone he needed to in order to give back these balloons to whoever they belonged to.

Out in the living room, Chibi Mark was back at it with the balloons. He tried to keep his happy noises to a minimum but he just couldn’t help his squeals of delight each time he was able to land on a balloon. He’d managed to unhook about half of the balloons which were now floating about the ceiling. In his play time, he’d sometimes get himself tangled and he’d coo in annoyance. His arms crossed and his brows furrowed as he hung from his little foot and was forced to float around without direction for a little bit until he untangled his limb.

He’d swing from the strings and climb up them until he was balanced on the tops of them and jump from one to another. A little game of The-Floor-Is-Lava and Don’t-Let-the-Leopard-Catch-You, lead to the balloons being pushed into other rooms and spread all around the house.

They were getting awfully close to the dining room, where Jack was sitting with his back to the second archway leading into the living room. The first lead into the kitchen.

As Chibi Mark jumped from balloon to balloon by this archway, a balloon was pushed down far enough that he could see Jack’s back. He made a happy squeal and waved before the balloon carried him back up and out of sight just in time for Jack to turn and look for the sound.

Jack shrugged and rolled his eyes, chalking it up to his imagination and looked back at the pile of recites that he was double checking.

At one point, Mark had gotten himself tangled for perhaps the twentieth time. Once again he had his little mouth twisted up in a little frown. His arms crossed, His body upside down with a balloon string wrapped around his ankle. He was also making little noises of frustration and irritation at his predicament as he floated around the house.

Too caught up in his pouting, he didn’t realize he’d gone through the first archway though he kitchen and was now floating towards a hunched over Jack. Mark was huffing and Jack was glaring at an email on his computer.

Jack sighed, it had been nearly three hours and he felt no closer to getting the balloons back to their rightful places. Those phone numbers hadn't been all that helpful. But if he didn’t do this today, then they might all be deflated by the time he got around to it. His face met his palm which scrubbed at his eyes and stubble cheeks. He sighed again as his hand covered his mouth in thought. He gave a little growled huff and began furiously typing on his computer in response.

He placed his hand back to his mouth as he glared at the email again. He took a deep breath, hands hovering over the keyboard. He was about to continue his thought when a shadow appeared in his line of vision just before he was suddenly smacked in the face by the body of a small chibi-like creature.

Letting out a surprised yelp that sounded almost like Mark’s name, Jack pulled away in confusion as Chibi Mark tried to turn himself around on the string.

As Jack watched him squirm, he exasperatedly called out Mark’s name again and placed his hand over his eyes. After a moment of quiet contemplation, Jack looked through his fingers to see Mark had successfully turned himself to face Jack.

Chibi Mark had a huge smile on his face as he wiggled around from his tied up position, flailing his little limbs, and giggling adorably. “Jaack!”

Jack almost died of cuteness, again! Jack groaned, putting his face in both his hands as he hid his red face from his adorable roommate.

Chibi Mark set his mouth in a firm line as he began wiggle his hips more aggressively to pull himself closer to Jack. His little arms made stroking motions as if he was swimming through air.

Jack was now a bit hunched over. He was desperately trying to keep in his laughter because in all honesty, no matter what Chibi Mark did, it always brightened his day to see him.

Chibi Mark was finally able to get himself close enough to a bent over Jack, to grab his hair. He pulled it so his face and upper body were settled in the green fluff. His hips and legs however, were still up in the air due to the balloon he was attached too. He didn’t much mind now. He had his face buried in Jack’s scent and he was cooing softly in happiness.

Jack let out a slightly pained grunt at his hair being pulled. He straightened his posture a little and rolled his eyes towards the ceiling.

Chibi Mark was jostled a little as Jack’s head moved. he bonked his face off Jack’s scalp and also let out a slightly pained grunt.

Jack sighed for what felt like the millionth time. “Mark?” He questioned.

“Jack!” Chibi Mark called out. An obviously overjoyed tone to his voice as he once again nuzzled his now slightly sore face into Jack’s fluffy green hair.

Jack reached up and gently pulled the little chibi from his hair.

Chibi Mark rolled a little in Jack’s hand and began to float upwards briefly before Jack quickly tightened his hold on him. Chibi Mark made a squeaking sound at the sudden squeeze but rolled onto his back and then eventually sat up.

Jack was untangling the string from his friend’s foot as he shook his head, holding back a fond smile. “Mark, please tell me that all the balloons are still intact? Because there’s no point in asking if you’ve been playing with them.” Jack didn’t remember hearing any loud popping sounds, so he had high hopes.

Chibi Mark pursed his lips and ducked his head a little as Jack pulled the string and balloon away and let it float to the ceiling. He shrugged and shook his head.

Jack rolled his eyes and huffed slightly. He was about to ask Mark the question again, when his phone rang.

Both heads turned to look at it and Jack quickly put it on speaker as he answered, hoping it was someone finally getting back to him.

“Um, hello?” A dark voice with a feminine lilt came over the speakers. “Is this Sean… McLo _ugh_ lin?” The voice seemed to stumble over his last name, a bit of nervous stuttering around the middle.

“Um yeah!” Jack said brightly. He crossed his fingers that this was someone he needed to talk to.

Mark cocked his head at the phone, absently stroking Jack’s fingers.

“Oh!” The voice said, the dark, deepness leaving and allowing a bit lightness to shine through, though the voice was still a little lilting and stutter-y. “Wonderful! You wouldn’t have happened to have gotten a bunch of brightly colored balloons recently would you?”

“I did actually, just this morning!” Jack answered, sounded more ecstatic than before. Had he finally gotten some where? Jack beamed at his little roommate.

“Great!” The voice’s tone lightened even more and lost a bit of its nervous stutter. “I ordered them for a friend’s birthday and I must have given them the wrong address.” The voice laughed, albeit, dryly. “I have horrible hand-writing, and I’ve been freaking out because I’m already late in getting them a present because of this mix up. I’m so sorry for the confusion on your part, so uh, happy un-birthday to you! But I’d like them back. I’ve got the number of the delivery guy, if you want me to send him your way to pick up the goods and get them to me.”

Jack chuckled at the explanation, “No, no! I get it of course. My friend’s been having a real blast with them.” He glared playfully at Chibi Mark, who blushed and hid his face in his shirt. Jack recited his address to the voice.

“Got it. Okay, I’ll make some phone calls and then I’ll call you back and tell you when you can expect him. Once again, I’m so sorry!”

Jack brushed off the apology again and said his goodbyes. After the two hung up he looked at his friend in his palm.

“Maerrk~.” Jack let his Irish lilt leak into his voice as he called his friend to look at him again.

Chibi Mark squeaked and looked up, wide eyed.

Jack chuckled, “Can I talk to big you?”

Chibi Mark pouted, slightly offended that, at least for today, Jack only wanted to talk to big him. Sighing adorably, he nodded.

Jack set him down on the floor for him to grow. He pushed out the chair he’d been sitting on and began to clean up the papers.

Mark grew, pouty and arms crossed. “You know; Chibi Me is a little offended that you don’t want to talk to him.”

Jack chuckled, “Well I mean, I can usually get a bit more out of you than him. But don’t tell him I said that.” Jack winked at him, then turning away to be faced to face with a balloon string. “No, he’s adorable and all but you can do the heavy lifting.” Jack smirked as he grabbed the string and turned back to Mark, sticking his hand out.

“I expect all those balloons to be back in their pristine condition by the time I’m finished putting all this away.” Jack gestured with his head to the various papers now cradled in his arm.

Mark blushed slightly in embarrassment. “Sorry.”

Jack rolled his eyes and gestured strongly with his hand that held the balloon, “Don’t let me see Chibi You till the task is done Mark. Or else I’ll have to come up with a punishment!”

Mark blushed further and ducked his head, taking the balloon. “Well, it was fun while it lasted.”

“I swear Fischbach, Chibi You loves getting into trouble.” Jack rolled his eyes playfully, picking up the calculator.

“I’ll never deny that!” Mark smirked and winked.

Jack chuckled, “Go! Before I roll these papers up and spank you with them!” He threatened.

Mark laughed as he dodged Jack’s playful strikes. He bounced out of the room and went about collecting all the balloons and putting them all back in the living room.

Jack went back to his office and other rooms to put all his electronics and notebooks away. By the time he made it out to living room, Mark was tying up the last of the brightly colored balloons.

Jack laid a heavy hand on Mark’s shoulder making him jump and turn. “Good job Mark!” Jack praised his roommate, genuinely proud to have seen Mark concentrate on this task.

Mark felt something flutter against his chest at Jack’s praising smile. “Thanks.”

Jack’s phone began to ring again. He picked up the phone and held it to his ear.

“Hey! It’s me again. Got in contact with him. His name is Jack and he should be around in an hour,” the voice said.

Jack nodded as he said, “Great! I’ll be ready for him.”

“Thanks!” There was a click and the call ended.

Jack put his phone back in his pocket and then looked at his friend who was pouting. “What?”

“I still had an hour to play with them!” Mark hunched up and exaggeratedly pouts more.

Jack burst into laughter, coming to the conclusion that both forms of Mark could be equally adorable if they wanted to.

“Jaack!” Mark whined, sounding slightly like his chibi form. This caused Jack to laugh even harder, eventually falling to the floor. “JAAACK!” Mark whined louder trying to hear himself over his friend’s guffaws. Giving up, Mark huffed and sat down cross-legged on the floor in front of a panting Jack.

After a few moments, Jack sat up clutching his head, smiling goofily. His bright blue eyes were watering as he turned his red face to Mark, continuing to giggle.

Mark pursed his lips firmly as a massive blush over took his face and he looked away.

Jack grabbed at his stomach as it ached with his belly laughter and caught his breath. After taking big gulps of air, he shifted slightly and reached up to grab a bundle of balloons. He stood up and Mark followed, curious as to what his roommate was doing.

Jack smiled widely at his friend, “You know, you’re right. I have been a bit unfair to your chibiself.”

Mark’s eyes widened as he cocked his head, similarly as he would have done had he been in his chibi form at that moment.

“For the next…” Jack looked at his watch. “Half hour, you can play with this bunch of balloons under my supervision.”

Mark beamed at him, and Jack couldn’t help the flush that came to his face. Mark let out a squeal and jumped towards Jack, shifting into his chibi form once again. He smacked Jack in the face in a fierce hug, secretly planting little kisses all over his face.

Jack chuckled again and untied the bundle of ten balloons Mark was allowed to play with.

Chibi Mark got back to his games, Jack occasionally untying him if he got tangled up. Eventually he got Jack to play along with him and the two were running around the living room laughing and yelling about lava and leopards.

Jack lost track of time and suddenly the doorbell was ringing. Jack stopped dead in his tracks and looked almost horrified to the door.

Just as the last bell sounds Chibi Mark screeched as he got nastily tangled up in the strings worse than before. This jumpstarted Jack back into action. “Hold on a sec!” He called to the door as he stepped towards his friend. “Mark, hey. Need you big again after I untangle you okay?” He smiled sweetly at the little chibi, who nodded obediently back.

Jack quickly got Mark down from his web and he changed back to his big form. Mark gathered up the balloons and tied them back up as Jack answered the door.

“Hey I’m back.” Jack the delivery man said.

“Yep, good to see you again.” Jack smiled and began to hand off the bunches of balloons.

Mark came up beside him and helped the man carry out the rest to the awaiting delivery truck.

“Everything seems to be in order. Sorry for the confusion.” Jack the delivery man said, tipping his hat.

“No, it’s okay. Mistakes happened. This was fun anyway.” Jack said, glancing at Mark for emphasis. “We had some fun today.”

Mark nodded in agreement.

Jack the delivery man smiled. “Glad to hear it. Oh before I forget!” He reached into his bag and pulled something out. “Here, Mavis made a batch of double chocolate chip brownie cookies, and they wanted you to have some as an apology for the mix up.”

Jack brightened at the mention of cookies. “No fucking way! They didn’t have to do that!”

Jack the delivery man shook his head. The green haired man looked hesitant to accept the gift even when he looked like he was practically drooling over them. “Really, they feel terrible and accepting this would make them feel so much better.”

Jack bit his lip and nodded, “Okay, okay, but they don’t have to feel so sorry about it! Really. We had fun with, while it lasted.” Jack reached out and took the container of cookies.

“I’ll tell them that when I get these too them. You two have a nice day now!” Jack the delivery man waved as he got back in his truck and headed off.

Mark quickly snatched the cookies away from his friend before he could devour them and the plastic container they were in. He clicked his tongue and then turned heel and booked it back to the house.

Jack let out a surprised gasp at the action. He watched dumbfounded as his friend disappeared into their house. He let out a playful growl and quickly followed him inside.

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N-Consider this an added bonus and a sneak peak/hint of what the next installment of this series is going to be:**
> 
> It was around eleven at night and Jack and Mark were curled up on the couch in the living room, watching a random TV show that happened to be on. Mark had been shifting in and out of his Chibi form, climbing on top of Jack and cuddling up to him. Mark grew again, so that the cookie he’d just consumed in his chibi form could digest in his regular stomach and allow him to eat more.
> 
> Mark then shrank back down and settled on Jack’s shoulder and leaned into the nape of his neck. The little chibi, cooing softly, reveling in Jack’s scent surrounding him. Jack handed him another brownie cookie. He began to nibble at as he shifted his attention between what was on the TV, the delicious treat, and Jack.
> 
> He only managed to finish half of this one before he began to yawn adorably and stretch out his tiny limbs and cuddle closer to Jack.
> 
> "Don’t fall asleep on me now!” Jack chuckled softly. He took the cookie that was falling out of Chibi Mark’s little hands and put it back in the container. “Seriously, this is like triple the sugar, how are you falling asleep?"
> 
> Chibi Mark looked lazily at him with hooded eyes, smiling sleepily and shrugging. Chibi Mark snuggling closer and nuzzled his face into Jack’s neck. He hummed happily and quickly fell asleep.
> 
> “Oh no!” Jack muttered. He quickly set aside the cookies. Within the precious seconds of his hands leaving the container, Mark began to grow and all his new found body mass began to squish the Irishman.
> 
> “Mark!” Jack called out, huffing out as his friend scrambled off him.
> 
> “Sorry!” Mark called, half cracking up and half mortified.
> 
> The two laughed it off quickly and decided it was time to head to bed. They turned off the TV and cleaned up. Then they said their goodnights to each other and headed off to their respective rooms. Their dreams were filled with multi colored bubbles and laughter.


End file.
